The Legend of Spyro: A Power Beyond Limits
by SeeTheCyanSky
Summary: 'All die at the feet of the draped in night,' they said. When a new prophecy threatens Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and the Guardians' existance, can the trio, along with an unusual new companion stop this nonsense and put to rest an ancient fear? Spyro and Cynder belong to Activision. Slight pairing of Spyro/Cynder
1. Eyes and Meetings

**Chapter One: Eyes and Meetings**

POV: Third Person

* * *

Spyro and Cynder flew in the air together. They had been playing tag for hours, wasted the time they'd never had as children, to further their friendship. They'd began to tire a while ago, but pure happiness and exhilaration kept them from stopping their game.  
Cynder swooped down, narrowly avoiding Spyro, before spiraling up into the air, and shooting straight past him. He gave chase, dodging Cynders wind powers, until he reached her side. He still had to get closer to tag her, but he knew she'd avoid him. He pulled back a bit, surprising Cynder and putting her off guard for a couple of seconds. Before she could realise her mistake, she'd been tagged, and began to head after Spyro.  
The same chain repeated itself until the two dragons were on the brink of total exhaustion, and landed. They found a cave, and walked to the very back. They saw some wood at the far end, along with other resources, such as meat, rock bowls for collecting water and varied stones. They sat near the back, contemplating whether they should use the resources and stay warmer, or wait for whoever was obviously living in the cave. After a while of thinking, they left the resources and layed their heads down to rest.

* * *

After a short while, they spotted a figure entering the cave, with something jagged in front of it. It was impossible to tell what this creature was, but it looked like a dragon. Both Spyro and Cynder watched the figure enter the cave, tensing up in case this creature would fight them. It entered, wavy pink hair blowing in the small breeze that entered the cave. It's dark blue body moved roughly, carrying more wood and flint, and it's eyes were facing the pile of resources. They knew from it's body language that it hadn't noticed them, it didn't seem at all in shock or as if it had any intruders. This was not to last. Cynder moved, to get comfortable, and the dragon heard the shuffling. Her head shot around and met with the two dragons' eyes. Both of the heroes nearly jumped, her eyes had a huge contrast to most dragons, and to each-other. One was grass green, and one was sky blue. Her green one, the one on the right, seemed to shine, especially as she took the sight of them in. She trembled slightly, and looked at them fearfully. "A-are you Spyro and Cynder? T-the saviours?" She took a step back and tripped over some stones. One stone bounced forward, spinning a few time before slowing and eventually stopping.  
"...Saviours? I guess so. Is this your cave?" Cynder asked, her voice filled with drowsiness. She stifled a yawm to hear the blue dragons next words.  
"Y-yes."  
"Why are you stuttering? We won't hurt you. We were wondering if we could stay here." Said Spyro, much to the dark dragons relief. She breathed a relaxed breath out, before smiling.  
"I just thought... you'd hurt me. To stay here, I mean."  
A shocked look came across both of the tired dragons' faces. They looked at each-other a second, before looking back at her, and smiling.  
"We won't hurt you. Can we stay here?" Asked Spyro.  
"Of course. I'll get a fire going." The dragoness collected some of her wood and arranged it in a circular manner, before placing bits of flint and some stones around the edge, she also put some in the middle, for unknown reasons. She scratched a stone against some flint. A fire started, licking against her claws. She put the flame by the center. After a few minutes of blowing it, it began to burn ferociously. All three dragons felt the temparature change in the room.  
"So, what is your name?" Asked Cynder. "You know ours, it's only fair we should know yours."  
"Cynder!" Spyro started, interrupting the blue dragoness as she began to speak. "Cynder, please, remember your manners. We can't have you treating this dragoness as you treat Sparx." Cynder giggled at this comment, and blushed slightly as she looked at Spyro. Spyro turned to the other dragoness, urging her to carry on.  
"My name is Mei. I'd better introduce myself properly. I am Mei, I was born in the rainbow batch, that is, the batch that came a year before yours. It was called so for the odd colouring of all the eggs. Most dragons are green or red. This batch had pink dragons, yellow dragons, blue -like me- dragons and many more colours. We had almost all of the colours except black and purple. Our batch were evacuated during the raid and following times. Most of us still live in the Forgotten Realms. Some have even moved to our partner realm. That is, the Shadow Realms. It's dangerous there, but most monsters are weak, and they are few and far between. My family, however, hid me here, in the Valley of Avalar, whilst they fought. I have survived ere ever since." After her introduction, she sighed, "I tried to help in the war, but I never truly went back to Warfang. I thought I'd be rejected, because I'm weaker and not trained."  
Both of the younger dragons looked at her, feeling sorry. Cynders eyes turned from sorry to pained. "I know how it feels to be rejected. All of the cheetahs despised me, any dragons other than Spyro and the Guardians misunderstood me."  
Mei nodded. She'd heard of Cynders nickname, 'The Terror of the Skies'. She'd despised it from the moment it was revealed Cynder was under Malefors control. Unlike others, Mei was willing and able to let the past go, and to stand up for those targeted and victimised.  
She felt the room get colder as the other dragons' eyes shut to sleep and the fire began to die down. She blew on it again, put more wood in, and fell asleep.


	2. Waking and The Union

**Chapter Two: Waking and the Union**

Authors Note: OMG. If this is lame, sorry D:  
I have a lot more planned for this!

Mei awoke to the sound of birds and the last flickers of flame. The sun shone at the open end of the cave. The outside looked serene and beautiful. The leaves swayed with the wind, emerald green. The sun was dazzlingly bright, and the grass seemed the most healthy it had been in years. Even the mountains and village looked peaceful and beautiful. Mei looked around, grateful for the cave she lived in. It was hidden quite well, but she got a great view of her surroundings. She lifted her wings, and felt a slight breeze caress her wings. She jumped, and glided a while before picking herself up and flying. She flew to the cheetah village. This was something she only ever used to do at nightime, to avoid being seen. This time, she wanted the cheetahs to know of her presence. She flew low, and her power unleashed itself. She gave the village a small breeze in the harsh sun. The cheetahs noticed this, and looked up to see the blue dragon flying away. The next place she visited was the hermits hideout. She knew the hermit from when she first came to Avalar. He was sitiing by the river, chanting two prophecies. She'd identified one of them: Spyro's prophecy. The other one was one she didn't understand.  
"Hermit? Are you there?" She asked. The hermits chuckle could be heard inside his store room.  
"You're here about that prophecy? Doesn't make sense, does it. But we must trust the ancestors. Our lady Siberia is never wrong about this. You know that."  
"No. It says something about 'all death' and 'a quartet'. That's all I got." She murmured.  
"I can repeat it to you, but the whole thing makes no sense." The hermit started, "Contemptione iterum pulsat ad mundi semel purificatus et innocens.  
Omnes moriuntur pedibus laxos in nocte, in Quartet fit quod relinquerent, sed relinquit hoc verbum retro.  
Amicitia est amicitiae sit amet. Si abscondi parum possunt pulsare SUCCUTIO Pompeius de loco cordis, celerius quam videtur. Sed quidam rursus corda consutum potest."  
"'All die at the feet of the draped in night.' I caught that. I wonder what it means."  
The hermit shook his head. "I am the smartest being of these lands. Even I can't comprehend it. I wouldn't expect you to." Mei glared at him for a second, before heading out.  
"Oh! Mei, I hear those two dragons are flying about. In your den maybe? Be careful around them. They're good thieves." Mei chuckled. The hermit and her had always got along through his snarky, weird comments. She guessed she got along with him because they were both lonely and self-supporting. They were almost the same, the only thing that differentiated them was their species. Nobody could get a dragon or cheetah mixed up because of the anatomy difference.  
She left to go back to her cave, before remembering something. She travelled to the waterfall, and found a hoard of grublins. She smiled, and dived down to attack them. Most of the hoard were dead by the time she'd clawed through them. She left a few alive to breed and create more food for the dragons. She'd been stocking up from this hoard, treating them like livestock. They'd almost given up on fighting her, but the grown males' nature was to defend - they couldn't help but fight and die a more painful death than necessary. Mei felt slightly bad about this, grublins were living beings too, even if they were cold-blooded killers. She looked around her at the land. The grublins hadn't been active lately. She must've scared them into submission. She could see many wild horses and deer, as well as fluffy white rabbits and small grey mice hopping and running along. She killed a few rabbits to clear the land, and returned with some of the meat. Before Spyro and Cynder could comment, she went to claim the rest.

By the time she returned, Spyro and Cynder were comfortably eating, and setting up a new fire, looking at each-other every now and then, and blushing slightly. Mae joined them, and bit into the grublin with joy. They seemed nasty and cold-blooded, but their meat was the best. Rough enough to stand some time in the mouth, but not too chewy to put her off eating them. As she chewed her way through them a thought passed her mind.  
"Spyro, Cynder. Have you heard of the revolution?"  
Both of the younger dragons looked at her in shock, and shook their heads.  
"A revolution?! And this soon after Malefor?" Cynder gasped. Mei nodded her head sadly.  
"Unfortunately, they may be after you two." Mei said, looking guiltily towards the dragons, "I think, for a while, you'll be safe here. The cheetahs owe you too much to tell, if they are even aware. The only one I know who's aware is the hermit, and as you've found out, he's not an information giver."  
"Mei, we need to go back to Warfang. Spyro's companion is waiting, and so are the Guardians!" Cynder argued, "Why would the revolution want to hurt us? We just saved them from being obliterated!"  
Mei shook her head, her face saddening. Something green appeared around her mouth as she told them more, "They want rid of anyone powerful - in any way, or evil." She looked at both of them, before turning away. "But if you want, I can take you down a shortcut to the temple. The guardians are there, safe-guarding more eggs, and some of the powerful warriors that fought in the war."  
"That would be great." Spyro and Cynder said in unison.  
"Alrighty, follow me!" Exclaimed Mei, flying out of the cave. She flew down to Gem tree - the biggest tree in Avalar. Where Spyro and Cynder had once found a red gem, a light patch of grass had appeared. They watched as Mei dug at it, and entered.  
"Spyro, used your earth powers to close it up, otherwise we could get followed." Mei ordered, "Sorry I'm ordering you around, but we can't risk being stalked by some mad citizen of the revolution." She said.  
"What is the revolution called? Or do they not have a name?"  
"They are called The Union. They believe they are the worlds safekeepers." She said, before turning pale, "I believe they've been on a killing spree lately..."  
"Who've they killed?" Asked Spyro. Cynder scowled at him, and mouthed at him to shut up, before listening to the older dragon talk.  
"The wind guardian, the captain of the Dragon League, which, by the way, is a battle tournament held each year, the champion of the Dragon League, practically all the wealthy families and a lot of soldiers." She said, uncomfortably, "Those who survived the war are either going into a hard life at home, or being killed. The other guardians tried to stop this, but to no avail."  
"Who is the wind guardian?" Asked Cynder, intrigued by this new guardian.  
"Where do you get all of your information?" Asked Spyro.  
Mae laughed, "The wind guardian is the hidden guardian, she never presented herself publicly. While they trained a new fire guardian, she took Ignitus' place. Now they're both gone, I think the guardians have been looking for potential guardians. To answer Spyros question, my place of information... is for me to know, and you to find out."  
Both the other dragons took this in, and began to feel uneasy. Silence took over the group for a further hour or so, until they arrived at the temple.

They walked into the recently re-grounded temple. It still felt of the evil that had inhabited it only days earlier, and smelt of fear and death. The whole place was dreary enough to make even the lightest souls sad. They entered the training room, and found two of the guardians sitting on the balcony, looking lonely and depressed.  
"Cyril? Volteer? Is that you two?"  
The two larger dragons heads snapped round in shock. "Spyro?" Said Volteer, still in obvious shock. "Cynder?"  
"Where are Terrador and Sparx?" Spyro asked, avoiding questions that needed long answers; it was in both of the larger dragons natures to use long, boring words that nobody understands.  
"Looking after the eggs. Well, Sparx is playing with them, really." Spyro and Cynder nodded, and took their leave. Mei stuck behind.  
"Do you remember the rainbow batch? The kid who went to the Valley of Avalar?"  
"We remember the rainbow batch, yes. But I thought all of your lot went to the Forgotten Realms or the Shadow Realm." Said Cyril, "Who were your parents?"  
"Vylo and Mylie Radi."  
A look of horror appeared across the guardians faces. They looked at the dragoness, who was expecting more.  
"What happened to them?" She asked.  
"They were killed. By The Union." Cyril said.

Spyro and Cynder entered the room full of eggs. Most of the eggs were green and red, but they spotted a few yellows, pinks and one black. Cynder went to the black one, and put her nose against it, blessing it.  
"You won't end up like me. Promise." She said, a small tear forming in her eyes as she remembered all she had done to Warfang and the surrounding villages, and how she was at fault for releasing Malefor.  
It was only when they heard Cynders voice that the green dragon and yellow dragonfly noticed the new presences in the room. Sparx's mouth fell open, and Terrador gave a weak smile. After moments of surprise, he began flying towards Spyro, and hugging his 'brothers' horn. He turned to Cynder and pulled a face. Cynder stuck her tongue out at him and gave him the evil eyes. He released Spyro's horn and began to chatter.  
"Hey Spyro! How you doin' buddy? Why's Cynder still here? What's -"  
"Sparx! I'm fine! How're you?" Spyro said, ignoring the last question. He met Cynders gaze and rolled is eyes, signaling towards Sparx. Both dragons shared an inside laugh.

"Killed by The Union? I'm not surprised." Mei said. "Do you know what they were like?"  
"No, we only heard of them because they were some of the first to be killed." Cyril said, hanging his head, "But we are sorry for your loss."  
"No. I'm sorry for yours." Mei said, sadly. "I never knew my parents. You knew that Wind Guardian, and Ignitus." She sighed, and created a small gust of wind with her power. After so, green mist seemed to surround her mouth again, only this time, darker.  
"You have a fantastically interesting power, young one. Wind is rare spectacle of a power, only so seen in the life of few. Wind is an exceedingly powerful power. You are lucky to have it." Volteer said, recognising the gust as the rare power of Wind. Mei smirked, "I'm not very powerful, even so."  
Volteer shook his head, "That's because, young one, you have not been trained in the ways of the dragon. Your potentiality has not been yet released. Unfortunately, we have no Wind Guardian or trainees. Cyril would be the closest you get. Of course, Cynder also bears the enchanting power - she could teach you."

Mei left the room, to go meet Spyro and Cynder. She would go home soon, and she needed to tell them. However, when she reached the room, her surroundings changed. She was in a bare landscape. It looked like a starry night all around, with floating isles being all there was around. She saw a main bit of land with what looked like a Pool of Visions. She jumped over the platforms and went forward to it, before looking back. As she thought, there was no way out but forward. She jumped to the pool, and a figure appeared out of it.  
"Hello, young Mei." Said the figure.  
"U-uh, hi. Who are you? What is this place?" Mei asked. The figure laughed.  
"I am the Chronicler... the new one." He said.  
"The new Chronicler? What?"  
"A new Chronicler is chosen each era, from the souls of the dead. I am Ignitus, and you're in the Dream Realm."


	3. The Dream Realm

**Chapter Three: The Dream Realm**

Mei froze.  
"You... are Ignitus?"  
"Yes, I am. I am here to help you unlock your powers, as past Chroniclers have done for many young dragons before you."  
Mei looked up at Ignitus' translucent form, confused. "I already know Wind! What else can I be taught? Especially by a fire dragon." She asked. Ignitus simply chuckled at her.  
"Spread your wings. Feel the icy wind beneath them as you raise youself up. Feel the oxygen satisfy your lungs. Feel it leaking in, and the waste leaking out. Feel everything around you. Unleash it."

Mei concentrated on letting her mind flow, and doing as Ignitus said. She rose up, and inadvertedly unleashed all of her power in a Fury. The area around her shook, and the objects floating around began to move rapidly. Mei smiled as she realised this was her power. A door opened in front of her, and Ignitus's form disappeared.  
"Follow the path until you reach me again,"

Mei jumped the platforms, carefully avoiding falling. That was, until some stray platforms appeared. They were too spaced out for her to jump across. She stood there for a second, before figuring out what she had to do. She unleashed the power of gale-like wind onto the platforms, and arranged them in an orderly manner. She jumped across onto the next platform, where Ignitus reappeared.  
She smiled, proud of her work. "What next?" She asked, keenly. She'd already learnt things she'd never known before - how to harness her full power, and project her average wind power.  
"Next shall be using your power against live enemies. I understand you use a melee combat system against most, but for some enemies, this isn't enough. You must learn to use your magic in battles without wearing yourself out. You understand green gems give you mana?"  
She nodded, "I do understand."  
"There is a way to store mana for later use. That way, should you need to refill on your magic, you have an almost constant supply of mana. Take these." Ignitus said, two identical containers appearing below him. She looked at them, inspecting every single part of them.  
"They are bigger on the inside. As for storage, they stay in the dream world. You can call them out whenever you need. Don't worry about filling them. I feel like I owe you something. I'll fill them whenever you need me to. Oh - and give these..." he started, two more of the orbs appearing below him, "...to Spyro and Cynder." Tell them about this dream... just, don't tell them who I am." He said, before disappearing.

Five statues appearing on raised platforms, each with a spear or sword in hand, and helmets covering dark pits of eyes. Mei readied her wind, the element pouring out of her mouth like smoke. One of the armed statues began to move, at first slowly, as if getting used to the ability of movement. After steadying itself, it turned to Mei and raised it's sword, ready to slice her in half. She swiftly moved out of the way, before unleashing her power on the monstrosity. The power oushed it back, thought it fought, until finally it gave up. She slid it to the edge before unleashing a claw strike on it. She then lashed out her tail, whipping it, before using a cyclone-like power on the statue. It was thrown into the air, and she flew up, meeting it in one-sided battle. As her last manoevure, she used her wind to encase it, before flinging it off the edge of the isle. It screeched as it tumbled into the infinite abyss. She used the same plan to kill off the other, until all were gone. She felt proud of herself, but didn't let it show too much. She gave a small smile towards the edge of the platform, before heading up to the next decent isle. This time, more enemies appeared - in a circular formation. They'd trapped her.  
"Mei, use the method I taught you earlier!" Said Ignitus, out of nowhere. Mei knew her only other choice was being severely beaten up, and agreed to it. Once more, she felt the purity inside. The wind through her wings, the air in her lungs and the warm breeze on a Summers day. She unleashed herself, and killed all of the enemies in the area, before heading off to the last isle, where Ignitus appeared once more.

She saw a portal -probably back to the normal world. She faces Ignitus again, and the orbs re-appeared next to her. She left them for a moment, looking at Ignitus. He had more to say - that, she could tell.  
"You must use your Fury sparingly. You are weaker than Spyro and Cynder. Push too hard and you could die. Only use it when you need it. Stay with Spyro and Cynder - they'll need your help very soon. Oh - and... remember the orbs." Ignitus said. Mei could sense the regret in his voice, and nodded. She picked up the orbs and walked to the portal, looking back at the lonely old dragon for a moment, tempted to stay. She left, if only to comply to his wishes.

She woke up on the ground, her heart beating wildly, and her head pounding. Her vision was blurry, all she could see was a blob of yellow light in front of her. When she regained her vision, she saw what the light was. An oversized dragonfly hovered in front of her.  
"She's awake... finally." It commented. For a second, Mei was tempted to slap it, but she contained herself. Spyro, Cynder and Terrador were standing around her. Before she could process what exactly was going on, she was prodded, by the same dragonfly from earlier. This time, she looked at him, and puffed out some Wind to blow him away. She got up, remembering all that had happened. Her brain processed the information, and came to an answer. She had been dreaming. It had all felt so real, even the orbs felt as if they had some shape. It clicked in her mind. She tried to call two pairs of orbs to her. To her surprise, they appeared. Spyro and Cynder were taken aback, Terrador not so much.  
"You've summoned something. Impressive, however you did it." Terrador commented. Mei frowned, and pushed the orbs towards Spyro and Cynder.  
"I met the Chronicler..." She said, "He told me that whenever I needed some of these, I had the power to summon them, and to give some to you two. When you don't need them, they disappear. When you do, they re-appear. I guess in-battle they appear as belts." All three of the other dragons took a while to take this fact in. Terrador nodded at her, signaling he believed her. How else would a dragon summon something from nowhere?  
"That's all very cool... but what are they?" Asked Spyro.  
"Mana holders. Apparently they're bigger on the inside." Chuckled Mei, "He gifted them to all three of us."  
Spyro and Cynder nodded, before looking at each-other again. Mei noticed their blushing, and smirked. Terrador followed her gaze and did the same. When the two young dragons noticed they were being watched, they blushed even more, and looked away from each-other.  
"Anyway. Mei, you've helped us enough. We owe you, and you have no need to get involved in our future business."  
"Ah, that was the other thing. He said you may need my help soon. Not sure why - I'm going to go along with it. If you're doing something about the revolution, you'll need all the power you can get, anyway. And though I was only trained in the ways of wind very slightly, I can contribute."  
"You can contribute, but we want what's best for you." Cynder said, eyes kinder than usual. She looked at Cynder for a moment, wishing she could tell them about Ignitus. Guilt filled her eyes, and pain flooded her body. Her eye shone brighter, creeping Cynder out. She saw the other dragons in the room back away as it shone brighter, and the weird green vapour formed around her mouth. For a few seconds, she was in blissful ignorance, until she realised what she was doing was abnormal and freakish. She blinked back into reality and stopped herself from emitting whatever she was emitting. Spyro and Cynder were staring at her. Sparx was lying on the floor unconscious. Mei giggled at this, before turning to the others. Terrador looked exceedingly worried. She looked down, noticing the dragonfly picking himself up.  
"Girl, you have problems." Sparx said. Mei noticed Cynder glaring at him, giving him the death stare. He turned around to avoid the look.  
"Mei, whatever that vapour was, it is not in the nature of dragons to emit it. This could potentially be a huge danger, or a small setback. We don't know what it is, but we have to stay cautious. Has this ever happened before?" Terrador said. Mei thought for a moment, and nodded, slowly at first.  
"Yeah, I saw some in my dream. It was when I got sad - see, we were discussing my parents."  
"Maybe," started Cynder, before anyone could interupt, "it's triggered by strong negative emotions?"  
Sparx facepalmed, as Spyro and Terrador contemplated the possibilities.  
"You could well be right, Cynder. But we shouldn't try to find out. The possibility of this power being dangerous overcomes our curiousity. We need not put more eggs in danger."

By nightfall, the Revolution was planning another attack on the city - particularly, the temple and palace. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Mei - now officially a team, as well as the Guardians, started planning to protect these sacred places.  
"Young dragons, you must recognise what you are doing could be risking your lives. Leaving the temple and revealing yourselves will put you in danger. I understand Mei was bright enough to lead you through the secret passage, which protected you. This mission will have rendered that pointless."  
The three dragons of the quartet nodded, understanding very well this was dangerous.  
"We took on Malefor, I'm sure we can take on this." Spyro said, "Especially with extra help."  
"Power in numbers. The revolution could crowd and overwhelm you." Terrador mumbled, "Stay out of trouble as long as you can." They acknowledged the warning and promptly left.

**Authors Note: I don't have a beta reader, so some chapters may not make sense. If you spot any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me in a review.**


	4. Attack of the Revolutioners

**Chapter Four: Attack of the Revolutioners**

The quartet left for the palace, aware of their surroundings - too well. It was evening, as the dragons had discovered. It had taken them well into the day passing through the passage, and even longer to be done in the recovered but well damaged temple.  
"How was that temple even standing?" Asked Cynder, "Shouldn't it have been the first thing to be obliterated - it was the closest to the mountain!"  
Mei agreed. Both females and Sparx were looking at Spyro, expectantly. Sparx was the first to feel awkward, and decided to break the ice.  
"Spyro's a dragon. Dragons are odd. And Magic. Anythings possible. Even..." Sparx said, raising his arms in a creepy, ghostlike way and producing his own sound effects to strengthen the effect of his words, "TIME POWAH!"  
Cynder rolled her eyes, and Mei smirked, trying to hold her laughter. Spyro ignored his annoying, yet ever so slightly funny adoptive brother to focus on the plan ahead.  
"Mei, you are to find out any information possible inside the palace - the guards know that the Guardians sent you, you'll have no difficulties apart from proving your identity. Sparx, you go with her, they know you travel with me, she'll have less trouble that way - and you can transport information between us without being spotted." Spyro said, "Cynder and I are going to keep tabs on the revolutioners. We are going to protect the palace and temple."  
"Why would I need information?" Asked Mei, "Surely the monarchy will know only as much as the Guardians."  
"They have called for an army. If we know when the army will be here and where they are now, we can drive the revolution towards that direction. They're after us, it would be the perfect distraction."  
"Ah," Mei muttered, seeing the genius of the plan, "Anything else?"  
"A map of the city. We don't know the place well, we can only guess where we're going, and the only way we know where the revolutioners are is by the crowd of dragons."  
Mei nodded, before completing her part of the plan, "Once I've found all that information, I'll send Sparx to you and help the palace guards defend the monarchy." She'd realised once the revolution was on its way towards the palace, there was no way she could join Spyro and Cynder.  
The dragons and dragonfly went their separate ways, Mei and Sparx headed down the side streets; guessing their way towards the palace, while Spyro and Cynder headed towards the crowds and noise, using only their ears and sense of smell to help them.

* * *

Mei stood in front of the palace. It was much bigger up close than it looked. It was coated in white coloured marble, with gold highlights and a gold roof. The pillars were cut to curve in a flattering way, as part of the charm of the palace. The huge palace doors were made out of silver, with gold also outlining it. The guards outside it were disciplined well. She could see their battle scars and how quietly strong and sturdy they were. She approached one of them, careful not to seem threatening in any way.  
"Hello, I am Mei. I am a companion of the great purple dragon, Spyro, and I have been sent by the Guardians. The guard looked at her carefully, before looking at the yellow dragonfly next to her. He thought for a moment, before nodding. He led her to the door, which seemed to open on demand. She entered the palace, and walked into the throne room. There were two thrones, and three chaise longue-type seats in front, two blue ones, and a red one in the middle. Mei guessed these were coloured for the different gendered children: one princess, and two princes.  
A tall, fancy figure strode into the room. She had a tastefully decorated crown over her bent down horns: It had three large diamonds on the front, and an assortment of different gems including sapphires, rubies and emeralds decorating the rest. It was all laid out to be symmetrical, as the rest of the palace was.  
She turned to Mei, and smiled. She turned to face her, and sat down, beckoning Mei over to her. Mei obliged, and neared this majestic queen.  
"You must be the legendary purple dragons new... accomplice. You are here to gather intellect about the Union, aren't you?" Asked the regal dragoness, her posh accent shining through. Mei felt small and unimportant. The dragons around her were so much more confident and arrogant than her. The queen smiled politely at her, waiting for her answer.  
"Yes. Spyro specifically requested some informaton about how far the army are, and which direction their coming from. That and... are there any positions of power in the Union?" The queen took the questions in, considering her answer.  
"Our army is thirty miles away, they could be an hour or two. They are hailing from North-north-east."  
Mei looked up at Sparx, who gave her a scowl.  
"Really? In this weather, at this time of day, with them outside?" He said, "Oh of course I'll obey a complete strangers commands." His comment was thick with sarcasm, and Mei know it. She flicked the annoying pest, before turning back to the queen, "What about the third question?"  
"Positions of power... well, there are a trio of adolescents who are the power of the lot. They are the most powerful the Union will permit." She said, before looking the other way, a frown appearing on her face. She looked sad for a second, but turned back, "Feel free to stay here while the Union rampage; I understand the two legendary dragons of the last era are fighting, and we only obligate trained warriors to fight against them. Many citizens that have remained loyal have been evacuated to smaller cities and villages."  
"No. I will fight. Spyro and Cynder have allowed me to travel with them. They are two of the most powerful dragons we have and I will not disappoint them. I shall fight to push the Unions lines back, while Sparx transfers the information."

* * *

After her goodbyes with the queen, Mei and Sparx went their separate ways. Mei stood outside of the giant doors, seeing the battle not too far off now. The revolutioners had certainly managed to push their way through. Mei flashed a shy smile, before running forward. At the end of the steps leading down from the palace, she leapt and spread her wings. She flew to the front lines of the Union, and began to take on some of the enemy. One dragon leapt up, nearly catching her. She flew away, shakily. She was off guard, looking around to see more of her opponents. As she looked forward, a flash of something passed her by, and a dragon smashed into her. The dragon was a bright yellow, with electric blue eyes, and a grey underbelly. Her wing membranes were light yellow, and her tail was in the shape of a mace. Before Mei could react, a spark shot out of the dragons mouth, instantly hitting Mei. She felt a burn down her back, but ignored it as best she could. She sent forward a gust of wind, knocking the dragon back a little ways, and rushed in to take victory. As she neared the dragoness, it shut its eyes in pain. When it opened them, they were bright yellow like the rest of its body. From it's eyes shot a spark of light, blinding Mei for a few seconds, enough for the dragoness to send forward another load of sparks. Mei felt a sharp and painful sensation in her stomach, and lost control of her wings. She flailed through the air, getting closer to the cold, hard ground every second. She managed to swerve upwards just before hitting ground, to meet the other dragon in the air once more. This time, she was more careful about choosing her strategy.  
"You're one of the trio, aren't you?" Mei asked, readying the hurricane-force winds she was storing inside of her.  
"Yes, I am. Well played, yes. Well played." The other dragon said. Mei looked back at her electric blue eyes, and saw a flash of anger and insanity in them. Without thinking, she released the winds, sending the dragoness back, nearly hitting a wall. Mei rushed forward to end the fight, and felt static in the air. She moved quickly out of the way, to see a lightning bolt hit the exact spot she had just been in. The dragoness laughed, as Mei turned to face her. She was beginning to feel the pain inflicted upon her by this insane dragon. Mei shot forward without thinking, her head dropping into a charge position, exposing the undefended dragoness to her horns. Before the dragon could move out of the way, Mei had punctured her chest. The blood poured from her chest. The light left the dragoness's eyes, her expression freezing. Her wings gave way, and a heavy heave came from inside her. She coughed something up, her last breath wasted. Her wings gave way and she landed with a thud on the floor. When Mei looked at the something the dragoness had coughed up, she saw something no dragon should see. A dead heart. It ripped itself open, revealing a dark item inside. Mei landed, and picked the item up. The darkness seemed to seep away instantly. She looked around her, wondering how many dragons saw how savagely she'd murdered one of the trio. The revolutioners around her stared, fear obvious in their eyes. Most cowered away as she looked at them. She looked towards the palace, feeling eyes on her back. Even her allies, the warriors and guards, looked at her in shock.

She looked down, realising the damage she'd done to her reputation, and to all the other civilians - members of the Union or not. A single tear left her eye, and landed on the dead body. She looked around, and pushed her way through the crowds of the Union, until she reached the palace. She turned around, and faced them.  
"How dare you!? How dare you kill one of your own kind!" Shouted an angry dragon. Mei fully agreed. She was ashamed of her actions. She felt a dragon stand beside her, and looked. Her eyes widened, as she realised who it was.  
"Leave this dragon alone! She killed in self defence. It is acceptable to defend yourself, and she would've been killed otherwise. You're all hypocrits!" Shouted the dragon, a threatening tone hidden behind his words.  
All of the dragon in the area turned, the guards and warriors crouching in submission, as he continued, "I am further ashamed my own fathers troops have put this dragoness down."  
The dragon led her into the palace, and into the throne room. This time, the rest of the family were there, apart from the king. The largest rumour ws that he was terminally ill and not to be seen by the public. The dragon walked up to one of the blue chaise longues, and sat, tail around his front, facing her.  
"You have certainly proved your capability." Said the queen, nonchalantly, whilst fiddling with her claws, "But we did not want you to go as far as to kill. That display was... certainly savage."  
"I was only defending myself. I would have died, otherwise." Mei muttered, offput by the queens non-caring tone.  
"Mother, this dragoness isn't a savage. More over, she defeated one of the trio. Shouldn't we reward her?" The prince from earlier asked.  
"Perhaps. She is not of utmost importance though, a few red gems will do."  
The prince looked at his mother, and rolled his eyes, "Fine, mother, I'll be the one to reward her."  
He beckoned her over to a door. Her paws padded heavily on the way over, her injuries still affecting her. Blood dripped across the floor as she walked over to the door. The prince opened it for her, a concerned look on his face.  
She entered the room, and saw that it was a banquet hall.  
"We were going to invite Spyro's crew anyway, to celebrate their return. But because of your difficulties and your loyalty towards your friends, I've decided to reward you. The guests rooms are in that section of the tower," He exclaimed, "You, Spyro and Cynder will stay in two of our best suites, gender separated. I suggest you go for a bath while we gather up Spyro and Cynder. You have fended off the Union for one more night by defeating one of the trio. The army shall be here soon, and you three can rest for the night."  
Mei nodded, and headed off to the first two suites in sight. As she'd suspected, the two suites were the first rooms, and next to each-other. She entered hers, closing the door behind her. She ventured into the main room, where there were two beds. She turned to the second room - a bathroom. The basin was large and round. It seemed to already be filled with warm, silky water. She looked underneath, and her suspicions were correct. There was a small fire underneath the tub. She found some red gems on the side next to it, and let them heal her before she got into it, and submerged herself underwater for a few minutes. The water felt good on her skin. It was obvious they'd used some kind of concoction to smooth out the water and make it smell good. When she'd finished, she let the tub drain, before ringing the service bell. Cynder would want a wash when she'd finished fighting.  
She used her wind power to dry herself off, and dryed off the floor - and anywhere else that had been soaked - before heading into the main room. The main source of light was a small chandelier, burning with eternal flames. Four intricately decorated necklaces were set beneath it, on a table surface. Along with it was a small note. Mei read it.  
'I assume you've had your bath by the time you read this, so you'll be ready to go anywhere. Me and my siblings are in my room, we are preparing a we head out to the front lines to push back the Union. Because of your feats today, we have decided we shall have your word in this plan, to. Spyro and Cynder are not invited - they are strong enough to decide their plan. After discussing the plan, we shall head to the banquet room and eat. I have included the directions to my room over the page... - oh, and take one of the necklaces. Consider it a gift. You can keep it.'  
Mei turned the note, to see the directions. She flipped back, reading the last passage, and smiling. She looked to the necklaces. One was silver, with a heart shaped sapphire contained within what looked like a cage that fit perfectly around it. The second was an amethyst in the shape of a tear drop, intricately cut to reflect the sincerity of the shape. The chain was gold. The third was on another silver chain, a topaz cut into the shape of a five-point star. Mei looked at all of them. Sapphire would blend into her too easy, even though she liked stars. Topaz would stick out like a sore thumb, it wouldn't fit her colour scheme. She looked back at the amethyst one, guessing it would be best. She slipped it on, and checked her appearance through some glass. Her hair was messy. She'd never cared about her appearance - but in the presence of the royal family, she knew she should look good. She sorted her hair out, and released it from her usual ponytail. It curled around her and fell to her legs. She checked it once more, not comfortable with the way it looked, but left anyway.

* * *

Authors note: Not much Spyro and Cynder here. Yeah, well, the scenes they partake in during this chapter are generally straight fight 'n kill, not much competition or excitement. They will probably feature more prominently after next chapter. Sparx probably won't - after all, he's not really much help x3

Oh - yes, just in case a few of you are wondering, Mei's personality is meant to be modest, kind and generous, and the killing _was_ an accident on her part. Anyway, read & review, and tell me what I can do to make this chapter better. xD


	5. Hiatus you don't have to read this!

I am so sorry, people. Anyone following this or reading at any one time, I am going on hiatus from this until next week. Next week is half term for most schools in Britain, and I haven't had much of a chance to write because of overload of homework and exams and such. I have stayed up for 6 hours doing one bit before, and I need my rest. I hope this is a good enough reason. D:


End file.
